<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Rain Pours by kingsofleon2112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006453">As the Rain Pours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112'>kingsofleon2112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Game: Resident Evil 4, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil 4, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley liked him, saw something in him that she couldn't find with someone else and he'd be lying to himself if he tried to convince himself that he didn't like her all the same. </p><p>He’s so conflicted with thoughts, his eyes falling shut guilty in his rude behavior when he hadn't even considered her own battle that he hardly has any time to react when she steps forward to kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Graham/Leon S. Kennedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the Rain Pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon had known something was wrong from the moment Ashley had walked in to practice training for the day. Typically, she had been happy to do it, excited even. But today… he doesn’t know, she seemed upset about something. Sad maybe? He knows she's kind of got a lot on her plate right now, the stress of her class exams coming up in the following week. He pushes it off as that but even when he asks if she's alright, her response does not meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Leon." She tells him flatly, with little to no life in her face. Lying, he knows she's lying. And it only proves his point more when they finally do get to the training, her clear distraction making her lose her focus. She's missing strikes that she wouldn't typically mess up on, she's only putting the minimal amount of effort in and it takes her off guard when Leon gets her down to the floor, the weight of her body colliding rather harshly with the foam mats. Concerned, he checks that she's okay and tries to help her up but she shoves his hand away, straining to get back on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash, what's wrong? This isn't like you." He tells her, his worry genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." She replies quite aggressively, the tone in her voice angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit, don't lie to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She snaps and it really sends a chill through him. She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>called him such a title, she's never needed to. Leon shows the confusion well on his face as he stands, his brow furrowed in an annoyed scowl as he looks at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's angry but at me? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon checks his stance. He did not want to come off as aggressive towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash, c'mon, you know you don't need to call me that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs, rolling her eyes. And her sudden attitude is really starting to piss him off…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can attempt to get anything else out of her she turns to gather her things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired Leon. I'm gunna go." She simply tells him with her back turned before stomping off to the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't talk for the rest of the day. In fact, it's a few days later before they speak again, giving her some time to cool off. To Leon’s surprise, she had requested to stay at his place but he knows it's because she needs a break. At least somewhere quiet where she could study for her exams. She's expressed that staying at his place makes her feel normal. She doesn't get the hum of a dryer and dishwasher as white noise at the white house. It was always fine by him as long as she was respectful of his belongings and she always has been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, she's still being quiet, acting weird. Avoiding his eyes, hardly speaking at all, fully immersed in her studies. He’s caught her staring a couple of times, though. She averts her eyes back to her textbook and notes, pretending like he hadn't caught her. She's so distracted that he has to remind her to eat once dinner was finished and she had hardly ate any of it at all. Part of him wants to take this up with Marc, the white house's medic but he’s sure she's just stressed out. She doesn't even make it to the bed on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had passed out, he wasn’t sure but she definitely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>once she fell asleep. Leon makes no attempt to rouse her but he does pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. Wasn't going to kill him to sleep on the couch for one night. He puts her down gently and tucks her in. It's like she melts into the sheets once she's there, only stirring slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day… well, let's just say something happened that he would have never thought would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley, of course, is still acting strange. She surprises him though when she agrees to go out on a run with him to their usual place, a secluded forest with a trail. They've jogged there a hundred times it seems. Keeping in shape was important along with her training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's supposed to rain." She tells him on the car ride there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't let that stop you before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's quiet when they get there but she hadn't been wrong about the rain. It's nothing to be worried about, just a light misting as Leon pulls on a jacket from out of the backseat. Again, he catches her staring before she curtly turns to go, beginning her jog. He could be wrong but he could have sworn she was checking him out. Leon hardly has any time to think about it though as he has to catch up to her. It was his job to look after her well being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows the rules as well as he does, that such things wouldn't be allowed with him being her bodyguard for over a year so why was she looking over him in a suggestive way? She kept her distance, ignored him even and it had bothered the hell out of him. Essentially, they were friends, confided in one another in their shared trauma. She had been exposed to some pretty wild fucking shit back in Spain but so had he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take him long to catch up to her but when he calls out to tell her to slow down, she doesn't listen, ignoring him again. He probably shouldn't have reached out to her but it was instinct to direct her attention and quite frankly, he was growing tired of the brushing him off bullshit. As soon as she feels his fingers touch her arm, she stops and jerks away from him as if his fingers had been made of poison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone!" She whines, her voice breaking in her annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is wrong with you?" He snaps, forgetting his composure. "And don't give me that '</span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>' bullshit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon’s sudden outburst of anger has her taken aback, the hurt written on her face as she tries to defend herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy wouldn't let you speak to me that way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and you think your father would let you continue to treat me like shit the way you have the past couple of days?? Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-- I haven't-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you haven't Ashley! You've ignored me, constantly giving me an attitude and don't think I didn't notice it the other day on the mats!" He’s almost screaming now and she takes every second of it but he is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's right because nothing gets past you except the obvious, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Kennedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She throws right back at him but he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The obvious… what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ashley, I-- I don't understand-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just the thing, Kennedy! You'll never understand!" She shouts and her calling him by his last name like it was his title is really starting to annoy him. "Just another part of a normal life that I'll never get to have!" She presents before turning curtly to go but he cuts her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that supposed to mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What difference does it make? You wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me either way! No one does!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never get to have…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, was she being serious right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're pissed off because I wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that it? Are you really holding on to it after all this time? Why would I even try Ashley? You have a boyfriend-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! I DON'T!" She shouts. "He broke up with me! Said he didn't want to date someone as fucked up as I am! That he couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my nightmares! That I'd never be able to live a normal life!" She admits as the rain picks up, beginning to pour. Now he felt like an asshole. He hadn't even known they had broken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this was what was bothering her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>be just another </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me!" She quickly adds, looking at him for the first time in days. He hardly knows what to say, frozen in his spot as they both stared at each other, the rain starting to soak through his jacket, shorts and hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because he had denied her request does not mean that he hadn't wanted to. Ashley was a sweet girl and beautiful but he had hardly known her. However, a year later and time had passed and they had grown to know each other. He’d be lying if he said he'd never thought about it. They were close, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>close but this was a line he wasn't supposed to cross. She had made it difficult sometimes, always wanting to hang out with him, that smile she would greet him with first thing every morning despite how tired they both were. She… made him feel wanted, like it mattered whether he was around or not. She reminded him of his self worth and it suddenly makes him anxious to think that her reliance on him hadn't been genuine. Yes, she was young but who was he to say that this was some selfish need when it probably wasn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley liked him, saw something in him that she couldn't find with someone else and he'd be lying to himself if he tried to convince himself that he didn't like her all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so conflicted with thoughts, his eyes falling shut guilty in his rude behavior when he hadn't even considered her own battle that he hardly has any time to react when she steps forward to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the pouring rain that was starting to chill his skin, her lips were warm and soft just like he had imagined they would be. He struggles not to give in, they shouldn't be doing this yet he makes no attempt to pull away when she parts her lush lips only slightly, taking one small step closer to him and standing on her toes to reach him easier, kissing him again with more eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart is fucking pounding at the forbidden show of affection she's bestowed onto him and he can hear her shaky uncertain breath when she attempts to deepen the kiss, her tongue softly brushing against his lower lip and he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, so badly </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let it continue, to melt in her arms, to have her right here in the middle of the forest but he’s reminded of his position and just who she was when he forces himself to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ashley… hey- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Leon can't help but giggle as she keeps trying, her kisses falling onto his cheek when she finally stops at his voice, her forehead and nose resting against his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cute...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Ashley, I'm flattered but we shouldn't, okay? I-I can't-" he attempts to ward her off but the sudden dip of her lips mashing against the skin under his jaw leaves the words caught in his throat, the self control he was battling with becoming more and more appealing to just give in and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe how flustered and bothered a few kisses and the sucking of her lips against his neck have left him but he’s completely dazed in her persistence, moaning a soft cry when her kisses find the soft spot behind his ear that always drove him wild. The sound of approving noises coming from Leon has her hands all over him, holding his soaked skin in her hands as she pulls away to look at him. Slender fingers cradle his face and the want blown wide in his icy blues tells her all she needs to know when she turns, her hand in his and trails him quickly back to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether he’s trembling from the cool air or from the attention she had given to his starved skin, he wasn’t sure but he has hardly any want to figure out why when they finally make it back to the car and she takes the lead, turning his back to the hood and pushing him down onto it before enveloping herself into him once more. She stood between his long legs that hung over the hood as her lips continued their assault against his neck, conjuring more sweet whines from his throat that she only had dreamed about. Firm hands held onto her shoulders because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he needed to hold onto something while her own explored below his waist, the chill of her fingers shocking his skin as they pushed past the legs of his soaked shorts, touching and kneading at his skin. He’s still hyper aware that they were outside, that anyone could see them at any given moment but he couldn’t seem to get enough of her affectionate touches, touch that he had more than starved himself of. He wants to kiss her, to taste her lips this time but as he pulls away, she shoves him back onto the hood of his car, his eyes watching her as fingers peel up the hem of his shirt before diving her lips into his drenched skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon defeatedly let’s his head fall back against his hood while lips, teeth and tongue explore every inch of his chest and torso, kisses skimming over smooth and scarred skin. The rain fell and smacked against his face as he stared up into the line of trees above him, the peaks crisply cut by the invading sunlight. He hardly wants this to end, it had been so long since he had been intimate with anybody, let alone himself and he’s become aware of just how pent up he really was with the shuddering and shaking of his breath against the cold air, not to mention the painful ache that had started to throb between his legs. As if she had read his mind, her fingers find the waistband of his shorts and deftly push them down to give her lips room to explore the dip and curve under his protruding hip bones. He can’t help but cry out a sigh of want, writhing against his hood at her intoxicating touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses suddenly, her eyes staring at the line of his hips, “I’ve only done this a couple of times, Leon.” She says, the admission making him sit up on his elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-- don’t have to Ashley, we can just-” Leon starts breathlessly but she shoves him back down, quickly pulling the band of his shorts down past </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, admiring the thickness and length of him, the sight of uncut skin that she’s never experienced before and before she could change her mind, she ascends her lips down onto him slowly, letting as much of him fill her mouth that she could take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breath he didn’t even know he had been holding huffs past his lips as he collapsed back onto the hood, the sudden engulfment of her warm, wet mouth giving him the much needed relief he had craved, chills creeping up along his spine at her exploratory tongue tasting him. He no longer needed to be silent as he moaned and groaned against her sucking, writhing and arching his back up off the car. Her fingers reached up the line of his chest as she continued to steadily bob her head, desperately trying to be mindful of her teeth, her fingers searching for the thudding under his chest. Goosebumps littered his exposed flesh, his skin screaming with the warmth and tingling of her attentive mouth, the hum and approving noises erupting from her throat around his dick having him reeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon’s hand desperately searches for her wet hair, his fingers cupping underneath her jaw before she pauses for a moment, lifting her lips from him to suck his fingers and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> swears, he could almost feel his soul leave his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ashley.” He says. For someone as awfully inexperienced as she had proclaimed herself to be, she seemed to be confident enough in her abilities. At least, until she voices concern about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep going?” She asks, a hint of worry behind her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leon breathlessly murmurs through a half lidded stare. The rawness and vulnerable plea of his answer stings her cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I going too fast?” She asks another mindful concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He huffs out, a faint trace of a smile marking his swollen lips from all the biting, trying to reassure her. She smiles back awkwardly before performing her ascend once again, the delicious sensation of warmth and tingling spreading throughout his entire body once again. Her tongue and mouth played a dazzling dance against his most sensitive spots, heightening his arousal further as he can’t help but lift his hips, thrusting further into her mouth in sync with her performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exposed and vulnerable, lying nearly naked, outside, on top of his goddamn car for christ’s sake yet he hardly cared anymore, the drive for his stress relieving release fueling his motive. Familiar warmth bubbled in the lower pit of his stomach as he drew nearer to his orgasm, his toes curling in his shoes, still wearing his goddamn shoes! The heat of her mouth, the willingness of her demeanor, the allowance of himself to her has his skin nearly on fire against the cold rain, his limbs having a mind of their own scrambling for purchase on anything above him and the stretch of his flesh over his exposed rib cage only drive Ashley’s pulls even harder and faster, wanting and aching desperately for him to finish, to fill her mouth, to let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A free hand covers hers against his chest, his bony fingers clinging to her as his peak climbed, the cutest whines of euphoria spilling from his lips and catching in his throat when the tip of his dick hits the back of her throat, courageously taking him further and further with each reach. He has no time to tell her, to warn her as with a few of the most frenzied, sexy and raw huffs of moans leave him as he erupts into the wetness of her mouth, the suddenness of it surprising her nonetheless but she still continued to suck him until he’s staggeringly telling her she needed to stop, smiling through the high she had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley pulls off of him completely, leaving him to deal with his clothes as she turns to spit out his cum into the grass next to her. Her lips felt warm, swollen and her mouth still raw with the lingering taste of him. Every part of her ached for him, finally having the desire she had felt for him been quenched for the time being. Happy. She felt happy for once to be there with him, to not be thinking about the ganados that had chased them, the voice that had been in her head, the parasite that had squirmed under her organs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firm hands pull her out of her daze as Leon pulls her back to him in haste, frantic hands groping and feeling for her as he positioned her atop the hood of the car as she had done to him, his lips sucking and tasting at her neck and collarbone before gently shoving her back. It was her turn to stare up at the sky lined trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Want you. Need you so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leon’s lust filled tone mutters to her before his hands dive underneath her fitted t-shirt, feeling her ticklish skin. It doesn’t take him long to perform the same exploratory dive of his lips against her smooth skin, his mouth quickly traveling south as she watched him between her spread legs. His warm breath fanned over her inner thighs, making her writhe and squirm herself but when it finally dawned on her that he intended to do the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> same for her that she had done for him, she freaks out and pulls back immediately, leaving Leon looking bothered and confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash?” Leon asks, searching her expression as she tucks her knees underneath her chin. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I um, it’s okay Leon. You don’t have to.” She answers in a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” He assures her, the statement burning her flesh again, her cheeks painted scarlet. “Are you… I mean, is it your period?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just, I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m content with giving you yours.” She lies. She was fucking aching for him, for something, anything but didn’t want to admit the real reason why to him. She should have known better that he would see right through her, especially with the way she was holding herself against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you… is this your first time?” Leon asks. She doesn’t answer right away, her eyes avoiding his in her silence. “Ashley? C’mon, you can tell me. You don’t have to be afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not a virgin, if that’s what you mean. But I… I’ve just never-- I’ve never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>… with a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never had oral performed on you, you mean?” Leon asks in astonishment. She shakes her head no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, how?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashley, I thought, well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never wanted to. Never offered. I’ve never been with anyone to ever offer. Plus, I mean, it’s kind of gross-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> just came in your mouth and you think girls getting eaten out is gross?” He playfully counters to which she giggles at, averting her gaze to the hood below her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, no, no. This will simply not do…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands before her, his hand cupping under her jaw to lift her shy gaze back to him. “Sweetheart… that is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> shame.” he tells her before pulling her off the hood, her lips having started to shiver against the chill in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we should split. It’s too cold to stay out here for long.” He announces against her disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… gunna take me home? Forget this ever happened?” She asks, sulking in her drenched clothes. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he responds. “I’m taking you back to my apartment.” He tells her before turning to unlock the car, standing and waiting for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While she did offer herself to him, it is a big HC of mine that Ashley is not as confident as she puts herself on to be and is quite inexperienced. Thank you for reading! More soon!<br/>My tumblr: https://crystaldwightsworld.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>